Aleksandr Dvornikov (general)
| birth_place = Ussuriysk, Primorsky Krai, Soviet Union | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = 1978 – present | rank = Colonel general | commands = 19th Motor Rifle Division 5th Red Banner Army Central Military District Russian Armed Forces in Syria Southern Military District | battles = Russian military intervention in Syria | awards = Order "For Merit to the Fatherland" 4th class Order of Courage Order for Service to the Homeland in the Armed Forces of the USSR 3rd class Order of Military Merit Medal of the Order "For Merit to the Fatherland" 2nd class }} Aleksandr Vladimirovich Dvornikov ( ; born 22 August 1961) is a Russian Ground Forces colonel general and a Hero of the Russian Federation. Dvornikov joined the Soviet Army in 1978 after graduating from the Ussuriysk Suvorov Military School. He then entered the Moscow High Command Training School, graduating four years later, after which Dvornikov served in the Far Eastern Military District. He then studied at the Frunze Military Academy, graduating in 1991. Dvornikov was sent to the Western Group of Forces, serving as a battalion commander in the 6th Guards Motor Rifle Brigade. In the late 1990s, he commanded regiments in the 10th Guards Tank Division and the 2nd Guards Motor Rifle Division. Dvornikov became chief of staff and then commander of a motor rifle division in the North Caucasus Military District. After graduating from the Military Academy of the General Staff, he became deputy commander and chief of staff of the 36th Army. In 2008, Dvornikov took command of the 5th Red Banner Army. After serving as deputy commander of the Eastern Military District, Dvornikov became the Central Military District's chief of staff, serving as its acting commander for a month. In September 2015, he became commander of the Russian Armed Forces in Syria at the beginning of the Russian military intervention in Syria. Dvornikov was awarded the title Hero of the Russian Federation for leading the Russian military intervention in Syria and in September 2016 was appointed commander of the Southern Military District. Early life and Soviet military career Dvornikov was born on 22 August 1961 in Ussuriysk. He graduated from the Ussuriysk Suvorov Military School in 1978 and joined the Soviet Army. Dvornikov received further education at the Moscow High Command Training School, graduating in 1982. From 1982, he served in the Far Eastern Military District as a platoon and then company commander, and as a battalion chief of staff. In 1991, Dvornikov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy. He became a deputy battalion commander in the Western Group of Forces. Career in the Russian Ground Forces Between 1992 and 1994, Dvornikov commanded the 154th Separate Motor Rifle Battalion of the 6th Guards Motor Rifle Brigade. In 1995, he became chief of staff and deputy commander of the 10th Guards Tank Division's 248th Motor Rifle Regiment. Dvornikov became regimental commander in 1996. On 20 January 1996, he was awarded the Order of Military Merit. On 2 February 1996, he was awarded the Order of Courage. In 1997, he transferred to command the 1st Guards Motor Rifle Regiment of the 2nd Guards Tamanskaya Motor Rifle Division in the Moscow Military District. Between 2000 and 2003 he was chief of staff and then commander of the 19th Motor Rifle Division in the North Caucasus Military District. On 6 May 2000, he was awarded the Order "For Merit to the Fatherland" 4th class with swords. Dvornikov graduated from the Military Academy of the General Staff in 2005. In 2005, Dvornikov became deputy commander and chief of staff of the 36th Army in the Siberian Military District. In 2008, he took command of the 5th Red Banner Army. Dvornikov became deputy commander of the Eastern Military District in 2011. From May 2012 to June 2016, he served as chief of staff and first deputy commander of the Central Military District. Between November and December 2012, he was acting commander of the district. On 13 December 2012, Dvornikov became a lieutenant general. On 13 December 2014, he was promoted to colonel general. In September 2015, Dvornikov became commander of the Russian Armed Forces in Syria during the Russian military intervention in Syria. On 17 March 2016, he was awarded the title Hero of the Russian Federation for his leadership. In July, Dvornikov became the Southern Military District's acting commander. He was confirmed in the position on 20 September 2016. References Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Russian colonel generals Category:Heroes of the Russian Federation Category:People from Ussuriysk Category:People of the Syrian Civil War Category:Frunze Military Academy alumni Category:Recipients of the Order of Courage Category:Recipients of the Order of Military Merit (Russia) Category:Recipients of the Medal of the Order "For Merit to the Fatherland" II class Category:Soviet Army officers